OPERATIVE Quest Board
The Operatives act similarly to an intelligence agency or investigative bureau, engaging in reconnaissance and espionage, or even black ops, including kidnappings and assassinations, on behalf of the corporation. The reputation of the OPERATIVES is that they are consummate professionals, adhering to the mission no matter what. Even if it means killing their family, they would still complete the job.They are the elite unit, and these are missions coming straight from the heads of Yun corp. These missions will only include *Stealth *Assassinations *Espionage *Kidnappings *Gathering Intel Location: ( Where it will be located, I. E. room on IMVU) Reward: ( What will be gained for doing the task.) LoU ( Level of Urgency. 1 being the lowest, 10 being the highest.) Difficulty: ( How hard it should be for your character.) DOA: ( Dead or alive.) The Mission Takers: ( Which RPC's will be taking the quest.) Completed: Rise Of the Ur-Dragon Attention WARRIORs And OPROTIVEs the Ur- Dragon Demond the world eater has come to our planet.. He must be destroyed, or it will mean doom for all of us. This is a group mission.. All able WARRIORs and OPROTIVEs must get ready for battle.. This will test both your strength and your teamwork.. There are no room for errors and this is not a test. Go, save our way of life.. Or die trying. Demond has been spotted a few miles away in the middle of the forest. He has taken refuge in an old temple miles under ground.. Be weary, He will most likely have followers protecting him as he builds his power.. Gods Speed to all of you. Reward: 5000 Scales and a spell or ability for your Class LoU 10 Difficulty: All able WARRIORs and OPROTIVEs DOA: Must be Destroyed! The Mission Takers: ( Which RPC's will be taking the quest.) Completed: Dan Snatcher The Powerful This stealth Legend has lived on for thousands of years they say. A powerful Deity who seems to be untraceable. He was last heard of in the town of Tartatrus, getting ready to steal something big from Yun Corp. Dan's stealth prowess has no bounds it seems. Able to steal from even god's. Dan may either be in Gunto town, blending with the civillans or they say his hideout is in a hidden place within the Cave of retreats... it is unknown where exactly though. Fighting Dan is a no go and may take some investigating for sure. Look around town for the symbol of theivery he sports on his right shoulder, those are his teleport points. Set traps and catch this bastard!Do not fail us, we want him alive! Location: Yun Corp tower room Reward: 100 scales LoU: 8 Difficulty: Hard DOA: Alive The Mission Takers: Thunrian, Jinx, Gale Completed: YES Protect the President You've been tasked with protecting the Emperor of the continent of Hades from Xiao Lang Forces attempting to assassinate him. They'll be using elite ninja forces to take you down so watch your step. These Ninjas Known as the Kagemaru take orders directly from the The Xiao Lang emperor, performing special high-level missions, such as assassinations and torture. The Kagemaru usually work in teams formed to the requirements of the mission, ensuring maximum success. The shinobi in the Kagemaru are hand-picked by the Xiao Lang Emperor, chosen for their individual capabilities and special skills. Age, gender, background, or previous rank bear no weight in this decision. Beware of there powerful tactic's while you guide the Empeoror back over from Xiao Lang and back over to Tartarus. Location: GGRP Forrest Room Reward: 500 scales LoU: 10 Difficulty: Extremly Hard DOA: Alive The Mission Takers: Completed: Racing Through the Borders We need a Small OPERATIVE Unit stat! We have a rouge OPERATIVE known as Shu getting ready to give information over to the Xiao lang about Yun Corp battle formations! It's up to you to assassinate this rouge OPERATIVE and retitrve the data before he pulls himself over the border with his men, quick you don't have much time! Location: GGRP Forrest Room Reward: 500 scales LoU: 10 Difficulty: Extremly Hard DOA: Alive The Mission Takers: Remy Silverstone and Gale HighWind Completed: YES Sayy Cheeeese ! Hm , Seems like The Xiao Lang forces are deeper then we thought I've gotten word that our Senaor Lee Frangle has been having underground meetings with some of Xiao Lang men . We need an OPERATIVE to follow him around and gather as much evidence you can find before we start accusing the big guys of such . This mission requires much from you all so Im hoping you all are able to keep your priorities straight when on this mission , Remember you are not to pursue or attack him by any means neccessary this also means you cannot be caught spying on this man or its out of your pay check do you understand ? Now hurry our time is short . Location: Tatarus City Reward: 500 scales LoU : 8 Difficulty: Medium DOA: Alive The Mission Takers: Completed: The Computer Virus This guy is a computer genious this man has been creeping in our files for weeks releasing top information to the public while bad mouthing our company EVERY damn time were this close to catching him he just dissapears off the map almost as if he never existed . We must stop this guy now do whatever is necessary to stop him this man must not be allowed to exploit us any longer . I need an Operative a good one too One that knows his stuff investigate and find this rat before he gets some very bad intel that can ruin us forever . Location: Tatarus City Reward: 1,000 scales LoU: 9 Difficulty: Hard DOA: Whatever means neccessary The Mission Takers: Completed: Soo Brattty Meet the most snottiest and the most bratty boy you'll ever meet , His name is Caillou the first son of the leader of Xiao Lang I hear he's on vacation on some boat ride to the forgotten keys , Thats when you guys the operatives take him but ALIVE we are attempting to make a trade for the emperors daughter and due to our failure on capturing her the emperors patience has gone short and this is our last resort do not fail me Operatives we must take our chance while we have it we may not get another oppurtunity like this again Reward: 500 Scales LoU 7.5 Difficulty: Normal DOA: Alive The Mission Takers: Corvus Completed: YES Happy Place Welcome to the most happiest place town , Some says it never rains it's always sunny and the rainbow never fails to make an apperance . Pretty depressing if you ask me anyways I just gotten reports that a friend of mine who recently went in there for vacation daughter went missing within 2 days in there , He also says young girls are rare to find in that town mostly males and the woman don't seem to say more then three words , five if your lucky Theres something going on in that town I don't know what it is but I do not like it . We need some OPERATIVES on this go check it out Location: GGRP forest Reward:1,000 scales LoU :10 Difficulty: Hard DOA: Alive The Mission Takers: Completed: BabySitting ! Word is the prince is still a bit shaken up after the kidnapping and all , And yes we are the blame for that so since were in the process of building a relation with the Xiao Lang we should right our wrongs and rebuild an relationship with the heir to the throne himself Prince Cailou . Yun corp has decided to take the prince out for a time he wont forget in the forgotten keys . But of course , We need extra guards guarding the prince due to those Deux running around creating holes on Pandora. Heres when our OPERATIVES come on yes I know babysitting was not one of the OPERATIVES requirement but it's time you suck it up and understand that we've met a new time and were under a new leadership . You will protect the prince with your life and ensure his safty to the keys at the keys and back . Location: ( Where it will be located, I. E. room on IMVU) Reward: 2,000 scales , Cailous friendship and one tool of your choosing from the Emperor LoU:10 Difficulty: N/A DOA: Alive. The Mission Takers: Darius Completed: In Progress Brother Bandits They go by Brother bandits but if anything I'll say that name is just a cover up for what they ttuly are Sleezy , nasty and down right hideous . boss.jpg|BOSS wrecking ball.png|WRECKING BALL clueless kou.png|CLUELESS KOU handsome Jin.png|HANDSOME JIN These guys are escaped convicts who play Robin Hood to cover up there true intentions and thats creating an army to over rule our higher power. I hope you know as well as I do that we must not allow that to happen. Therefore we must find thes bastards before they get to do that , Rumors are that these guys somehow carry a village hidden somewhere on Pandora this is somehow similiar to Remys background therefore these bandits may have a connection to these bandits. I suggest you hurry these guys are good we must fine them and fast . Location: Warrior airship. Reward: 4,000 scales LoU :10 Difficulty: N/A DOA: Dead The Mission Takers: Remy and Darius Category:Information Category:OPERATIVE Category:Directory